


The Blind Date

by CoffeeAddict80



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blind Date, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: A fill for this prompt from the @gleepotluckbigbangprompt page: “My friend set me up on a blind date with their coworker and it turns out that the person I was set up with is the same person that I see while working out at the gym every week that I have a secret crush on - and OMG they’ve had a crush on me this whole time too?”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 26
Kudos: 146





	The Blind Date

“Are you going to the gym again?” Rachel asked Kurt, as he silently waved to her on his way toward their apartment door with his gym bag in his other hand.

Kurt stopped and gave her a half-hearted glare. “Yes. I am. Why do you ask?”

“Because you’ve never gone to the gym more than twice in a week before. In fact, until last month, it was rare for you to go more than _once_ a week. And this will mark the third time this week that you’ve gone there. I just find it a little strange is all,” she replied. “Why the sudden need to go work out all the time?”

“I’ve always liked doing workouts to keep in shape; you know that,” he answered.

“Yeah. _At home_ ,” Rachel countered. “You’ve always said that going to the gym makes you feel like you’re being judged – like everyone is looking down on you and thinking that you aren’t doing enough to stay healthy and in shape, or that you’re doing it wrong or something. The only reason you got a membership there was because it was a requirement to sign up for those yoga classes that you wanted to take. But the yoga class only meets on Saturday mornings; it’s Wednesday afternoon.”

“My membership grants me access to the entire gym and all of the equipment there, not just the yoga class. Might as well use it and get my money’s worth, right? After all, weren’t you the one that told me that signing up for a full gym membership just so I could spend 2 hours a week there was a waste of money?” Kurt replied.

“I’m not saying that there is anything wrong with you going to the gym more often,” she argued. “What I’m saying is that it’s unusual. You’ve always preferred doing your workouts at home – where no one can see you. There has to be a _specific_ reason you’re going to the gym more often now.”

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Kurt, as he avoided eye contact and tried to shrug off the question. “I guess I realized that I’d much rather use a treadmill than try to jog in place without one,” he told her, sounding unsure of his own answer.

“Uh-huh,” Rachel said, slowly, while raising her eyebrow at him. “And the _real_ reason you’re going more often?”

Kurt sighed. “Okay, fine,” he began, reluctantly. “I may have met a cute guy that likes to work out there.”

“Kurt!” she exclaimed, excitedly. “You met a guy? You didn’t tell me you were seeing anyone. What’s his name? What does he look like? How long have you been dating? Tell me everything!”

“Calm down, Rachel. I’m not actually dating him,” he told her. Kurt collapsed onto the couch with a heavy sigh then pouted at his roommate. He sighed again, and in a slightly whiny voice he added, “We’ve barely even spoken to each other. And I don’t actually know his name. I just like watching him work out. God… I know it sounds pathetic but…he’s just _so hot_!”

“So because you want to watch a cute boy – that you don’t even know – work out, you just keep randomly showing up to the gym, hoping that he’ll be there? Kurt. That’s crazy.”

“I’m not just showing up at random and hoping he’ll be there. I _know_ he’ll be there; because I overheard him talking about his gym routine with someone. He specifically laid out the days and times he goes to the gym.”

“Okay, so how about instead of just watching him work out, you strike up a conversation with him?” she said. “I mean, if you like him that much, then you should really try _talking_ to him. Because I’m sure that once he gets to know you, he’s going to see what a great catch you are. And also, he’s not a mind reader; he won’t know that you’re interested if you don’t _tell_ _him_.”

“ _Except_ … I’m pretty sure he’s straight. And I think he might be dating the girl that works at the check-in desk. Whenever she goes on break, she comes into the gym and talks to him and makes him blush while he’s working out,” he said. “Talking to him is not going to do me any favors. It’s only going to lead to my unrequited – and probably unwelcome – crush intensifying. Admiring him from afar is the safest thing I can do.”

“If he’s straight, then you need to get over this crush _now_. And going to the gym just so that you can watch him work out is not going to help you do that,” she argued.

Kurt groaned and tossed his head back against the couch. “I know, I know. But, Rachel, he’s just so hot. And sweet. And funny. And…oh my god, Rachel, he’s got the cutest smile.”

“None of that matters if he is straight, Kurt,” Rachel told him. “And he has a girlfriend too – which makes him even _more_ off limits.”

“I hate it when you’re right,” he grumbled under his breath. “Ugh! Fine! I won’t go to the gym today. But now that my mood is sufficiently ruined, you leave me no choice but to sit here on this couch and eat an entire pint of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream and watch bad reality television. I hope you’re happy with yourself.”

Kurt got up and put his gym bag back in his room, then stomped over to the kitchen to retrieve the container of ice cream and a spoon before returning to the couch in the living room.

\---

The next evening, while Rachel was at work, she noticed that her coworker, Blaine, wasn’t his normally chipper self. “Are you alright? You’re not sick, are you?” she asked, taking a step backwards, looking at him in alarm. “Because if you’re sick then you should really go home. You don’t want to infect the rest of the cast or the waitstaff. Just because this is _‘only’_ a dinner theater and not a Broadway production doesn’t mean it’s okay to bring your germs to work.”

“I’m not sick, Rachel,” Blaine answered. “I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

“Oh. Well, in that case… Anything I can help with?”

“Not really,” he replied, shaking his head. “One of my best friends from high school messaged me today to tell me he just got engaged. And, well, I’m happy for him; I am. It’s just…it got me thinking about how _pathetic_ my own love life is. My last serious relationship ended over a year ago. And I haven’t even been on a date in almost three months; and it wasn’t even a _good_ date! We had nothing in common; all he was interested in was sex. He was so insulted that I didn’t want to go back to his place after dinner – told me that I shouldn’t have bothered to show up if I wasn’t going to put out. I don’t know… I just wish I could find a nice guy that doesn’t think sex is the most important part of a relationship, you know?”

Rachel nodded along as he spoke. “My roommate, Kurt, is in a similar boat. He’s always complaining that guys put too much emphasis on sex and not enough on romance.” She then gasped loudly and got an excited look on her face. “Oh my god! The two of you would be _perfect_ for each other! You’re both so cute and sweet; you’d make the most adorable couple! I can’t believe I never thought about this before. You guys have so many things in common too – theatre, Broadway, music, fashion… Oh! And you’re both originally from Ohio, so you’ll be able to relate to each other about what it’s like growing up gay in the Mid-West. It’s perfect!”

“Rachel, calm down, breathe,” Blaine said, soothingly. “Okay. First, does your roommate even _want_ to be set up on a date with anyone right now? Maybe he'd prefer to find a guy on his own? Or maybe he's just not interested in dating at the moment?

“And second, say that I _do_ go a date with him and things between us don't work out?” Blaine asked. “We might not be as compatible as you think we are. And I don't want a bad date with him to ruin my friendship – or my working relationship, for that matter – with you.”

“Look,” Rachel began. “If I'm wrong, and the two of you don't hit it off, then we will never speak of this again, okay? We'll just continue on with our lives as if nothing ever happened. No hard feelings. I promise. And I'm fairly certain Kurt wouldn't mind being set up with someone as cute and talented as you either. After all, his options for meeting guys are sort of limited. I mean, pretty much all the guys at the gym he goes to are straight; most of his gay coworkers are all a lot older than him; and he doesn't really like to go out a lot. Kurt's not the type of person that likes going to bars and clubs unless he goes _with_ someone. And I know that he won't admit this, but he's lonely.”

“Alright. I suppose one date wouldn’t hurt,” Blaine told her. “As long as he agrees to the date by his own choice – which means you _can’t_ force or manipulate him – then I'll go out with him.”

Rachel squealed excitedly then jump-hugged Blaine. “You won’t regret this!”

“So, tell me more about this guy you’re setting me up with,” Blaine requested.

“If I tell you all about him, then what will the two of you have to talk about on your date? I’ve already told you too much. Nope, you’ll just have to wait and find out everything from him.”

\---

When Rachel arrived home from work, Kurt was sitting on the couch reviewing his notes for his meeting with his boss, Isabelle, the next morning. “I have found the _perfect_ solution to help you get over your unwanted crush on the straight boy from the gym,” she singsonged, taking a seat next to him.

“Oh really? Do tell,” he asked, curiously.

“A date with a really cute, smart, funny, talented, gay boy,” she replied, giddily.

“Rachel,” Kurt sighed, “if I knew where to find one of those, I wouldn't be crushing on an unobtainable straight boy.”

“That's the thing…I found one for you! My coworker, Blaine,” she told him. “We were talking backstage before the show, and he was saying how hard it is to find guys that don't consider sex to be the most important part of a relationship. I mentioned that I'd heard that same complaint from you before; and suddenly, it was like a lightbulb just turned on. Anyway, one thing led to another, and he agreed to go on a date with you this weekend…if you're up for it.”

“You set me up on a blind date with your coworker? Without talking to me first?” he asked, disbelieving.

“Come on, Kurt. It's just one little date. The two of you have _so_ much in common, it's not even funny. And Blaine is just the sweetest ball of sunshine you will ever meet. You will forget all about gym-boy in no time!”

Kurt sighed and gave her a resigned look. “Alright. Fine. _One_ date. What could it hurt?”

“Yay!” she cheered, clapping her hands together. Rachel took out her phone to send Blaine a text. Looking back up at Kurt she asked, “Is tomorrow night good for you? 7:30pm? Vivaldi's Restaurant?”

“Um, yeah. I can do 7:30,” he answered, mentally reviewing his schedule. “Do I get to see a pic of him or something? How will I know who he is?”

“Nope, no pics. First impressions must be made in person. It's better that way.” Rachel continued typing on her phone before answering his other question. “Blaine says he'll meet you outside, in front of the restaurant, and he'll be carrying a white rose – for you. Aww, Kurt that's so sweet! What about you? Do you have anything he can identify you by?”

“Uh… Oh! I'll wear my hippo head broach on my lapel. That should make me stand out a bit.”

“Okay. Text sent! You officially have a date tomorrow night! This is so _exciting_! I just know that the two of you will get along wonderfully!”

“You better be right,” Kurt muttered.

~*~

Kurt arrived at Vivaldi's a little before 7:30 and didn't see anyone standing outside. He took out his phone and leaned against the building while he waited for Blaine to show up. About five minutes later he heard a semi-familiar voice ask, “Kurt?”. As he looked up at the source of the voice, all of his breath left his body when he saw the super-hot boy from the gym standing in front of him.

“You _are_ Kurt, right? Rachel's roommate?” the guy asked again when Kurt remained silent.

“Yeah. Yeah. That's me,” Kurt replied, still in shock.

“I'm Blaine. I work with Rachel at Dinner And A Show. This is for you,” Blaine said, nervously, handing Kurt a long-stemmed white rose. “Shall we go inside and get seated?”

“Uh, yeah; yes. We should…we should go inside,” Kurt agreed.

Blaine gave his name to the hostess, who quickly checked them in then showed them to their table.

“Is everything okay? I know this whole blind date thing is sort of awkward, but you seem a little…frazzled,” Blaine asked, once they were seated.

“Sorry, it's just… I wasn't expecting my date to be...well, _you_ ,” he replied, hesitantly. “I mean, we sort of know each other…kinda.”

“And you're disappointed by this,” Blaine said, self-deprecatingly, while nodding in understanding. “I thought that might be the case.”

“What? No!” Kurt exclaimed. “No, I'm not disappointed at all! I'm just shocked. In a good way though! But, if I'm being honest, I'm also a little confused. Rachel told me she was setting me up with her _gay_ , single coworker, but I could have _sworn_ you were dating the girl that works at the gym check-in desk.”

“Gwen?!” Blaine replied, blinking at Kurt in shock. “No. No, Gwen is my roommate and a really good friend. She's also a lesbian. And I am very, very gay. What on earth made you think I was dating Gwen?”

“She always comes into the gym to talk to you when she goes on break. And the two of you are always smiling and laughing with each other. Last week, she even kissed you on the cheek before returning to her station,” Kurt said. “Of course I thought you were dating her. What was I supposed to think?”

“Oh my god,” he breathed out, softly. “Wait. Hold on. Is that why you seemed so uncomfortable when I tried to flirt with you the other day after your yoga class? Because you thought I had a girlfriend?” Blaine wondered.

Kurt's eyes grew wide as he stared at Blaine in shock. “That flirting was _intentional_? I thought that you thought that you were just trying to be friendly! From everything that I've seen and heard… You seem to have a very flirty personality. I assumed that you just didn't realize _how_ flirty you came across to other people. I had no idea you were _intentionally_ flirting with me! And I only looked uncomfortable because I was trying so hard not to react to it. I didn't want to scare you away with how hard I was swooning over you. From my experience, most straight boys don't like it when a gay guy develops a crush on them.”

“Well then, it's a good thing I'm not straight,” Blaine replied, bashfully. “And had I known that you thought I was, I would have corrected you a lot sooner. Because, to tell you the truth, I have had a major crush on you for _weeks_! When I saw you standing outside this restaurant…I couldn't believe my luck. But at the same time, I also got really anxious too. Because I had thought you'd been rebuffing all of my attempts at flirting because you weren't interested in me; so, I was worried you might not want to go through with this date when you realized who I was.”

“Oh, no. No, I was interested. Believe me, I was _so_ interested. That's why I was so speechless when you approached me outside. I thought I was hallucinating.” Kurt began giggling, hiding his face in his hands. He peeled his hands away and looked at Blaine. “I honestly didn't realize... I thought that you were straight and in a relationship. I was just trying to protect myself – to stop my crush on you from intensifying. Had I known you were gay and single – and apparently just as interested in me as I was in you – then I would have asked you out weeks ago. In fact, did you know that Rachel actually set this whole date up to help me _get over_ my crush on you? Little does she know…”

“You talked to Rachel about me?” Blaine asked, curiously.

“Sort of,” he started. “I mean, I didn’t tell her it was _you_ , because I didn’t know your name at the time. But the other day, I was getting ready to go to the gym, and she asked me why I was going there on a Wednesday afternoon.”

Kurt paused his explanation when their waiter approached the table. As soon as the waiter had taken their orders and walked away, Blaine interjected to continue their conversation before Kurt could. “I’ve never seen you there on a Wednesday before. Just on Saturdays for your yoga class; and for the past couple of weeks you’ve been coming in to use the treadmills and stationary bikes on Monday afternoons. But that’s it. And I was at the gym on Wednesday. I didn’t see you. What time did you go there? Maybe we just missed each other? But I’m sure Gwen would have said something to me if she had checked you in.”

“You didn’t see me there because Rachel talked me out of going,” Kurt told him. “How do you know my gym routine?”

“Finish answering my earlier question about Rachel, then I’ll answer yours,” Blaine replied, cheekily.

Kurt rolled his eyes then began blushing as he thought about how to answer. “At first, I tried to lie to Rachel and say that I wanted to get in an extra workout on the treadmill, but she obviously saw right through me. So, I told her the truth – that I was going because I wanted to watch you work out. When she tried to pressure me to talk to you more and maybe ask you out, that’s when I told her I thought you were straight and dating Gwen. And then she told me I was being ridiculous, and I needed to get over my unrequited crush.”

“Oh, so you know my gym routine, do you? What if I wasn’t there when you showed up on Wednesday? Ever think of that? Hmm?” Blaine asked, sly grin on his face.

“A few weeks ago, I heard you talking to that new trainer about your workout schedule. It’s the whole reason I started showing up on Monday afternoons in the first place.” Kurt arched his eyebrow at Blaine then added, “Your turn.”

“Did you know that I spend 2 full hours working out on the rowers every Saturday morning?” Blaine replied. “I don’t do that because I need _that much_ of a cardio workout. I do it because the rowers face into the yoga studio; and it’s the only way to watch you working out without appearing like a pervert. So when you started showing up at the gym on Mondays… I took notice. In fact, that’s usually what Gwen is teasing me about when she comes into the gym on her breaks. She’s constantly making fun of how much I’m admiring _you_ while you work out.”

Kurt ducked his head then looked up at Blaine bashfully. “Really?”

“I wasn’t lying earlier when I told you that I’ve had a crush on you for weeks. I just wasn’t sure how to approach you about it,” Blaine told him. “Last Monday, Gwen told me she swore she saw you checking me out; which is why I made sure to ‘accidentally’ bump into you as you exited the yoga studio on Saturday. But when all of my attempts at flirting were rebuffed, I figured that she must have been mistaken.”

“I never thought I’d say this but… I guess it’s a good thing that Rachel intervened and orchestrated this whole thing then, huh?” Kurt said.

“I completely agree. And on that note…” Blaine picked up his water glass and held it out toward Kurt. “I propose a toast. To Rachel!”

Kurt laughed and reached for his own water glass, raising it up and clinking it against Blaine's. “To Rachel!”


End file.
